


Death by Chocolate

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chocolate, Chocolate as aphrodiasic, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex and Chocolate, Stephen has a sweet tooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death by Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristen_mara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kristen_mara).



> Written as a birthday present for the wonderful kristen_mara and originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.

Stephen had a secret. He had an extremely sweet tooth. It was such a secret in fact that he had a stash of chocolate bars hidden on the top shelf of his kitchen cupboard.

But when he and Nick had started their whatever the hell it was, they'd promised no more secrets and Stephen had confessed in halting terms about not being quite the health nut everyone assumed he was.

Nick had just laughed and teased him for a week. But the night that Stephen licked melted chocolate from Nick's aching cock, laughter was the last thing on his mind.


End file.
